Nikolai Malashenko
Nikolai Malashenko was a Captain of airborne branch of the Soviet Army who helped his country "liberate" West Berlin and West Germany from NATO hands. He also took part in the invasion of Washington state. He served with his uncle, Colonel Vladimir Orlovsky, in Europe and America, where they captured guerrilla leaders. Before the invasion of the US, he participated in the invasion of Norway and opened up a route for Soviet bombers to attack Britain and the rest of Europe. Married and with a newly-born daughter during the events of the game (when he participates in the raid on Norway) Malashenko is almost utterly dedicated to the Communist cause with a fervor that reminds Lebedjev of the dedication priests have to God. Malashenko was shown to become increasingly paranoid during the events of the Third World War, such as detaining and threatening to kill civilians (who were suspected of aiding the enemy); and right after his forces (and Romanov's) are ordered to retreat and go back to the Soviet Union, he shoots and kills his uncle (Orlovsky) and proceeds to fall back to Seattle to defend it. He is either killed or taken Prisoner of War during the counterattacks led by Parker Webb, Sawyer, and Wilkins on Seattle. Romanov and Lebedjev did not follow him as they both obeyed Orlovsky's last orders and went back to their homeland. Malashenko's increasing paranoia is very likely influenced by the death of his wife and daughter, who were killed in an air raid partway through the story. This suggests Malashenko was already paranoid long before their deaths. Also, he was shown to have very little compassion or respect for the enemy. This is evident as he has delight in his voice when he is insulting the enemy. Personality Although proven to be a great leader and a very competent captain with fierce loyalty, his commanding officer Orlovsky tends to clash with Malashenko on different situations such as tactics and dealing with the locals. Many times his uncle argues with him and tends to correct him when he begins to question orders. Malashenko has no sympathy for the American civilians, as he suggested several times to eliminate them to stop insurgent attacks. In one cutscene during an interview with the Commissar, Malashenko expressed wholeheartedly of his frustrations with the local insurgents and guerrilla attacks on his men. He then suggested that for every ambush, ten random civilians should be executed in cold blood. When the Commissar asked if his plan didn't work, he then coldly responded: "Then we should kill them all!" Malashenko lacks any real sensitivity as well. In the aftermath of the NATO air raid of the USSR, Malashenko was furious after hearing the death of his wife and daughter rather than being deeply saddened like any normal person would. He rejected his uncle's sympathy and merely replied that he was glad that they died for the country. He also shows rage to the Party for allowing such weakness to the defence of the country, since the NATO air raids caused severe damage, high casualties as well as civilian deaths. It also suggests that Malashenko has an unhealthy degree of love for Soviet socialism that tends to blind him and even damages him from thinking rationally, in contrast to Orlovsky as well as Lebedjev finding it easier to accept defeat and when to retreat so they may fight again. As the result, he willing to conduct a suicidal attempt to defend Soviet-occupied Settle in which resulting in his death or capture in the end. Malashenko is the kind of person who is willing to kill possibly innocent people just to scare the enemy away. During the Defence of the Camp in Northern USSR, he suggested to execute all of the Prisoners (Who where Captured NATO officers), but Orlovsky rejected it. During the battle of the insurgents, he suggested to execute 10 random civilians to stop insurgency ambushes, and during the end of the battle, he was close to executing several civilians for aiding the insurgents before being stopped by Orlovsky who found him at a farm nearby the battle. He is considered to be the exact opposite to Captain Bannon, unlike the cowardly and incompetent but noble Bannon, Malashenko's overzealousness, fanaticism and brutality makes him an awful and despicable person to the point of killing his own uncle for the sake of revenge rather than battle strategy while Bannon is much more willing to listen to his commanding office and thinking more rational than him. Furthermore, he also ruthless enough willing to sacrifice and abandon wounded Soviet soldiers for the sake of battling more effectively. If he did survive the battle of Seattle, he would be likely handed over to the USSR and shot for executing a superior officer. In the Soviet doctrine even if your commander is committing treason you must report it to higher officials so that they can deal with it. Soviet officers could only kill lower ranked soldiers with extreme evidence of traitorous actions. Malashenko would likely be court martial-ed and then executed for killing Colonel Orlovsky. Major Lebedjev was the sole witness and Lebedjev has superior contacts in Moscow, his father in law is the minister of defense, which would spell doom for Malashenko in the long run. Gallery Malashenko_World_in_Conflict_ss.jpg|Malashenko being interviewed by a commissar. See also *Mark Bannon Category:Soviet characters Category:Soviet Assault characters